


love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A narrative point of view of these two in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	love

Your lips so soft and red,   
the thought of kissing you is stuck in my head.   
Your beauty so bright and warm,   
shinning through the darkest storm.  
Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky,   
when I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high.  
My love for you is pure and true,   
I never stop thinking of you

I promise to love you for every moment of forever   
and when everything else crumbles, I will never.

When I am without her, the sun doesn't shine as brightly.  
When I am without her, the clouds are dark and foreboding.  
When I am without her, the birds don't sing as sweetly.

I love the times we  
Spend together. We are comfortable  
And free. I think of you when we are  
Alone. I think of you and me.

We have a share  
Secrets to uncover. There's more  
To life then we will both discover.  
I love you always.

My heart is opening up now,  
Unlike it used to do,  
I see the pain that's in your heart  
And sometimes I feel it to


End file.
